Kuso Kengo
Kuso Kengo Kuso Kengo (神童拓人) is one of the main characters in series. He is a forward of Royal. History Kengo is childhood friends with Atsuko and Aoi. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment in America, leaving Aoi and Atsuko to think that he had died. Through rehabilitation treatment and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aoi and eventually became a member of Royal. Appearance He has short, brown hair and has black eyes. In Royal, he wears the soccer uniform and the school uniform. His casual outfit consists of a Bright green shirt with a white stripe over a dull green T-shirt, brown pants, and green and white shoes. His hairstyle is similar to Fidio Aldena. Personality He is seen to be caring for his team. Haruka also mentioned that he takes too much responsibilty about the the team. He also likes soccer a lot stating that he doesn't want to grow up hating soccer. He is close friends with Ardena Aoi and Kurisutaru Atsuko. He is kind of dense because he obviously doesn't know that Atsuko likes him.He annoys Aoi by the name Gigi. Best Attributes He is dependable, a great warrior, friendly, and serious. Also, he is very leaderlike. Worst Attributes Sometimes feels too responsible for whatever bad that happens. Plot Season 2 He first appeared watching Royal's match, and made his appearance after sending Aoi the letter. Then he introduces himself as Kuso Kengo, Atsuko and Aoi's Childhood friend.He then explains everything to Aoi and Atsuko after they left to japan. He reveals the truth about his past .Later he joins the team, completes his ambition and moves on to graduation. After graduation he and Aoi along with their teammates join their high schools soccer club and moves on with their destiny. Plot (GO) He is set to appear in GO as shown in the anime and game as well. He is engaged with Ardena Aoi and is the Cheif Minister of Shikoku. He is seen watching Raimon's final match with Dragolink alongside Aoi. Positions *Forward Relationships *Ardena Aoi (Childhood friend and wife) *Kurisutaru Atsuko (Childhood friend) *Sendo Erika (Step Sister-in-law) Hissatsu *Ultamite fire *Fire Fang > Hyper Fang *Sword of fire *Fire Tornado DD *Raining fire *Sun Burst *Flamin Steel *Fury Swipe *Flaming Vortex *Evolution Quotes *"No matter who it is, we'll just play our very best!" *"Let's win, everyone. We'll make this revolution a success." *"The ball is telling me to face soccer straight-on." *"If we put our all into it, I'm sure we'll find a way." *"Revolution needs the power of everyone who loves soccer!" *"Let's be who we want to be!" *"Before blaming others, look into yourself first."** Trivia *"Ken" in Kengo means Fireborn. *Kengo is known to be a warrior as shown in most episodes, that is why one of his hissatsu is related to sword fighting. *He seems to be the Kidou of Royal as his commanding skills are similar to those of Kidou's. *Every Hissatsu technique that he has performed so far in the anime are based on fire *Kengo started playing soccer when he entered elementary school. Even then, he was a child prodigy at soccer. *It is known that Kengo has maids in his mansion when a woman asks for his permission and calling him "Kengo-sama" during Aoi's visit. *He has the same sirname as Daniel Kuso, of Bakugan. *In the official Inazuma Eleven site, his position appears to be a forward. *It is shown that his family is quite wealthy from the look of his mansion. It is also mentioned in the Inazuma Eleven fan book, that Kengo thought that having a butler was something common in all families. *It is shown in the game that his family has a white limousine. *He along with Aoi is involved in every Tactic that Royal uses. *His history resembles Ichinose's, during the third episode. *He is the only known character to be a warrior. *He is considered Aoi's best friend. *He seems to have a crush on Aoi. *His birthdate is March 29,1997,so he is an Aries.